


Jenis Kelamin Jonathan

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [7]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Gen, chicken
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Touko tahu saat ayam lain tiba. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Touko sedang menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya; menggambar ayam peliharaan sekolah. Ayam favoritnya adalah Jonathan, si putih yang mirip dengan yang lain, tetapi selalu sukses Touko bedakan.

Hari itu, sekolah mereka menerima kiriman ayam-ayam baru. Ayam jago, katanya. Mirip Jonathan, tetapi bulu ekornya lebih banyak.

"Ano, permisi!" Touko memanggil petugas pengirim ayam tersebut. "Apa jenis kelamin ayam-ayam ini?"

"Tentu saja jantan."

"Kalau ... yang di sana?" Touko menunjuk Jonathan yang sedang berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah.

"Itu betina."

Touko menelan ludah. _Jadi selama ini Jonathan betina?!_

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
